


Serafina's Lustful interrogation

by META2012



Series: OC Sofie stuff [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Interrogation, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Stripping, Titfuck, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/META2012/pseuds/META2012
Summary: Sofie's sister Serafina finds an intruder in her secret base and decides to interrogate him herself. And she's been dying to try out a new form of 'interrogation'.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: OC Sofie stuff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969993
Kudos: 1





	Serafina's Lustful interrogation

Serafina Zeppelin Kirschbaum walked seductively into the well-lit room. She is an anthropomorphic cat with a sexy and curvaceous body. She has ultramarine blue fur covering her body, a set of black hair on her head. Her eyes were a vibrant shade of yellow. And has a 95 cm sized bust.  
  
She was wearing a rather tight, black catsuit with a zip that went straight down to her crotch. Black high-heeled boots, a collar around her neck, and a special, fingerless glove on her right hand, underneath her catsuit. She was also wearing glasses, but due to her ears being on top of her head, not beside it, they were held on by a strap that went around her head.  
  
She closed the door behind her and turned to face to rooms only other occupant, a male white tiger, tied to a chair with his arms tied behind his back.  
  
He was a strong, muscular man. A large beefcake who was a good half a foot taller than her, and she was five-foot-eight. He had white fur with black stripes, a very dreamy body, brown eyes, and clad only in a tight pair of blue paints. He also had a collar around his neck.  
  
Serafina's eyes drifted down his dreamy chest, past those tender mussels and six-pack, and focused on the large bulge in his pants. Even limp he had quite the seizable cock.  
  
She licked her lips “So, Emilio De Lorenzo” she said seductively as she walked seductively towards the tiger “Looks like I have you firmly in my grasp~” she cooed. She had a strong German accent.  
  
The tiger, Emilio, looked at her with an almost annoyed look “Did your minions really have to strip me down to my underpants?” he asked. He had an Italian accent.  
  
“I couldn't run the risk of you having something hidden beneath your clothing,” Serafina said as she stopped just in front of him and looked down at his underpants “Speaking of underpants. Those should have been removed as well,” she said before she reached down and tore the underpants off. She then adjusted her glasses as she admired the man's now exposed cock, which was already starting to become erect.  
  
“Mmm, Ja. Nice and big. Just the way I like it” Serafina said as she reached for her catsuit's zip and pulled it all the way down revealing that she wasn't wearing anything underneath her catsuit “Jetzt, we can begin with the interrogation” she cooed as she got out a small injector from between her large breasts and pressed it against Emilio's upper arm, injecting its contents into him. She threw the injector into a nearby bin. Then she straddled Emilio, pressing her body against his muscular chest and groping his strong, tender muscles. Moaning sensually as she felt him up.  
  
“I have no idea what you just injected into me, but your attempt to interrogate me won't work,” Emilio said calmly, trying but obviously failing in controlling his body's arousal, as Serafina could feel his cock getting harder and harder “I have been trained to resist all forms of integration”.  
  
Serafina giggled lustfully as a hand moved down his body and grabbed his buttock. Tearing away the remains of his underpants before she groped his arse “Oh, I know that. But I don't think your masters have trained you to resist the Erotic serum~” she purred before she licked his neck “It's a special truth serum that makes tell the truth when arouse. The more aroused you are, the more you will tell the truth. And you will be aroused, as it also acts as an aphrodisiac”.  
  
“I'm sorry. You've made a truth serum that makes you tell the truth when aroused!” Emilio said sounding rather surprised.  
  
“Oh, I didn't make it. I brought it from that lovely, buxom bitch, Roxane Beauregard” Serafina purred, her lips inches away from Emilio's “She gave me a 'demonstration' on how it works. And oh boy did it work” she cooed.  
  
“Of course it's one of Roxane's concoctions,” Emilio remarked before Serafina's lips met his. The fingers on her other hand curled around his jawline as they kissed. The horny cat could feel no resistance from him, so either the serum was working, or he wanted to kiss her. Either way, her plan was working.  
  
Their lips parted moments later, and Serafina slid off to the side. She moved one arm around Emilio's neck, whilst the other moved down to his now fully erect cock “Now, you will tell me exactly why you came here, how you got in here without detection, and what your masters are planning” she purred as she took hold of his large cock and gently started to stroke it.  
  
“It'll take more than that to make me tell you that I came here to steal that new exoskeleton you were working on,” Emilio said before realizing what exactly he said “Oh fuck”.  
  
Serafina giggled “Oh fuck indeed. The serum has already started to work on you,” she said seductively “Did you really think you could steal my brand new exoskeleton. The one I've spent months working on. Really, your masters must be dumb to think that they can steal from me,” she said before she sped up her stroking. Squeezing the tiger's erection as she carefully built up his arousal. She would have to be careful, as the truth serum would stop working if he orgasmed. A major design flaw if you ask her. But it wasn't the only thing that would happen to him once he climaxed. The mere thought making her feel aroused.  
  
“Now that I know why your here. Tell me, who helped you in here?” she asked seductively before she started to kiss his neck.  
  
Emilio grunted at the sensation “Nn... it-it's going to take more than that to... get me to. Ah... tell you that... I had help from a double agent” he grunted, trying but failing to resist the truth serums effects.  
  
“A double agent. Well, that explains how you were able to get in here” Serafina cooed “Who is this double agent who helped you?”.  
  
Emilio groaned as he tried to not answer the question. But Serafina could tell that his will was breaking. Maybe a little bit more effort was required on her part.  
  
She stopped stroking his cock and moved around him, stopping when she was crouched down directly in front of him. Her eyes were glued to his large cock. She licked her lips as she peeled off the top part of her catsuit, leaving her chest and arms bare and revealing her large breasts in their entirety. The fingerless glove still on her right hand.  
  
She could feel Emilio's lustful gaze on her breasts. She looked up at him and juggled her breasts alluringly “Like what you see, big boy?” she asked seductively. She didn't wait for an answer, as she cupped her breasts and smothered his cock between them.  
  
“A-ah...!” Emilio gasped as Serafina squeezed her breasts together. Squishing his large cock between their furry softness “Ruby, Ruby Lewis. She's the one who helped me in” he groaned.  
  
Serafina smiled as she began to slide her breasts up and down his dick “Oh. Well, looks like I'll have to punish her for betraying me. Right after I'm done with you” she cooed before she started to kiss and lick the tip of his cock. She could feel his arousal building up inside of him, nearing its peak. She will have to be careful, lest she makes him orgasm too soon “Last question. What are your masters are planning?” she asked before she took the tip of his cock into her mouth and started to suck on it.  
  
She could feel her own arousal building up slowly inside of her. A combination of Emilio's sexy naked body and the pleasure she was giving him was making her feel hot inside.  
  
“I'm... not... telling...” Emilio groaned as he resisted the urge to answer. But Serafina knew that he was reaching breaking point. She just needed to push him a little bit more.  
  
She continued to suck on the tip of his dick. Dripping salver all over the top and using her plump breasts to lube up his cock. She could feel him reaching his limits. His arousal reaching its peak. She would have her answers any minute now.  
  
“They, wanted me to use the exoskeleton to kidnap you-AH!” Emilio groaned as Serafina slowly sucked down on his cock, taking in a third of it in one go.  
  
Her lips popped audibly off his cock, and she looked up at him “Oh, did they really think they could kidnap me” she said seductively, still rubbing her tits up and down the tigers large cock “I would ask why they would want me. But I think we already know why” she cooed before she took his cock into her mouth once again, taking in a good third of it in one go.  
  
She bobbed her head up and down, taking more of his large cock into her mouth. Her tongue slid along the underside of his cock, licking his shaft with an audible determination. Moaning lustfully as she sucked on his dick, and bringing him to the brink of orgasm.  
  
Emilio couldn't hold it back any longer, and as Serafina sucked down on his cock one more time, he came. Her eyes widened as thick ropes of cum shot straight into her mouth. She gulped the ever-increasing load down, gulping it down, again and again, bobbing up and down as she forced as much cum out of him as she could. Working his dick until his orgasm stuttered to a close.  
  
“Mmmmmm~” Serafina moaned as she rose up off his cock and licked it clean. Her hands moved down to his legs and undid the cuffs keeping them secure to the chair. Leaving the only restraint on him being the handcuffs behind his back “Now the real fun can begin” she cooed as she slid up his body. Slipping out of her boots and catsuit and straddling him, lustfully kissing his neck as she pressed her naked body against his.  
  
“Why the fuck are you removing my restraints” Emilio panted as Serafina reached behind him and removed his cuffs. Freeing him from his restraints.  
  
“Because, they will just get in the way” Serafina purred as she caressed his chest “You see, now that the truth part of the serum is out of your system, the aphrodisiac part will soon take full effect on you. Which, by the way, is a rather powerful one. So for the next half an hour, my busty body is all yours to do with as you please~” she purred before she kissed him deeply. Moments later Emilio grabbed her in a bear hug, surprising her.  
  
A muffled gasp escaped from her lips as he grabbed her, picking her up slamming her against the floor. Pinning her to the ground with his arms and looking at her with lust.  
  
Serafina moaned in anticipation as she opened up her legs, giving him clear access to her wet pussy “Come along big boy. Fuck me to your heart's content~” she cooed.  
  
Emilio smiled at her before coming down on her like a predator. Shoving his cock into her wet entrance and roughly smashed his lips against hers.  
  
“Mm~!” Serafina moaned deeply into the kiss, allowing him to dominate her mouth as he penetrated her womanhood. Slipping a third of its length into her in the first thrust.  
  
Emilio's hands moved down her body and took large handfuls of her large, plump breasts. Squeezing them tightly as he started ramming his cock into her pussy.  
  
Serafina wrapped her legs around his waist, as well as her arms around her neck. Holding on to him as he started to fuck her harder, thrusting his cock deeper and deeper into her, filling her womanhood with his shaft. Her climax bubbling up inside of her.  
  
Pleasure shot through her pelvis as Emilio continued to roughly slam his cock into her, moaning whorishly as he did. She tightened her grip as jolts of pleasure shot up her spine and melted her mind “O-Oh Ja~! Th-That it~ Ah!” she moaned as their lips parted. She used the opportunity to take in some much-needed air, but even then she was struggling to get enough. Emilio's bestial fucking was quickly sapping her of her strength, and fuelling the ever-growing orgasm that was building up inside of her – until his cock suddenly hit a sensitive spot inside of her, making her hit her limits.  
  
“Mmmmm~!” Serafina's orgasmic, whorish cry of pleasure was muffled as Emilio's lips crashed against hers again, devouring her pleasurable cry as he continued to fuck her.  
  
The busty cat spammed beneath him as her orgasm shot through her curvy body. Seconds later, with a loud, harsh grunt, Emilio hit his own limits. He slammed balls deep inside of her and unloaded thick strips of cum deep inside of her. The sensation of his cum filling her belly made the cat's mind go blank, a muffled moan slipping past her lips.  
  
Their lips parted with a punctuated gasp, both of them panting. They stayed like that for a moment before Emilio pulled his cock out of Serafina, and idly groped her body as the busty woman moaned and shuddered within his grasp.  
  
His hands moved swiftly, grabbing her and flipping her onto her chest. He then grabbed her hips and pulled them up, positioning her arse just inches away from his cock.  
  
“Enjoying yourself there, you busty slut” Emilio remarked as he squeezed Serafina's rear “You're going to be my fuck toy, for far longer than half an hour”.  
  
Serafina groaned lustfully as she felt the tiger's dick press against her asshole “Go ahead. Fuck me for as long as you can, big boy~” she purred before Emilio pushed his cock into her ass – forcing a lustful squeal from her.  
  
“M-Mm~! Ja-Ah~!” Serafina moaned whorishly as Emilio rapidly fucked her arse with increasingly quick thrusts. Leaning forwards and putting his arms around her busty body, grabbing hold of her large, plump breasts “Ja, Mehr, mehr~!”.  
  
Emilio continued to fuck Serafina. Dominating her body with his large cock and rough grip. Yet, unbeknownst to him, Serafina was still the one in control. She was the one who engineered this situation. When the aphrodisiac affecting Emilio wore out, the tiger will be too weak to do anything. So when he was worn out, her guards would enter the room and restrain him once again. Nobody told her that she could have some fun with him whilst waiting for him to tire out.  
  
The next few hours will be quite fun for her indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Serafina belongs to me, usage of her without my permission will result in an orbital bombardment onto your face via railgun (cost permitted). 
> 
> Ref sheet can be found here https://www.deviantart.com/meta2012/art/Serafina-and-Seumephune-Kirschbaum-866371957


End file.
